


MY 9TEEN

by Hansolieeeeeeeeeeeeee



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Boo Seungkwan is Whipped, Fluff and Angst, Moving Out, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Shy Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Slow Burn, University Student Boo Seungkwan, University Student Chwe Hansol | Vernon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24228844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hansolieeeeeeeeeeeeee/pseuds/Hansolieeeeeeeeeeeeee
Summary: Seungkwan is an island boy who chose to pursue his studies on the mainland. On the other hand, Vernon is forced by his parents to move to Seoul in hopes this will make him grow up and change him. What happens when the two meet?
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. Moving away

"I'm taking college in Seoul". "YOU WHAT?" Seungkwan's sister yells over dinner. "How can you make that decision without discussing it with us?" Seungkwan's mother added, "Well....." 

There wasn't a reason why Seungkwan wanted to continue his studies in Seoul, other than he's tired of the island life, same people, same community. Seungkwan wanted to see the other parts of their country other than the island they’re living on, don’t get me wrong their island is one beautiful one, but he always thought that something is missing from his life here in Jeju. So he thought that leaving right now was the right call.

Seungkwan finally continues after a long pause “I’m just tired of seeing the same people and the same environment, I want to explore Korea more.” 

It was silent, not even the sounds of silverware against their plates “Are you sure about this?” Mr. Boo asked looking straight at Seungkwan, “I am.”, “Ok, when do you leave?”. “Don’t you think its too early for him to live alone.”, Mrs. Boo interjected, “Mom, I’m sure about this and I’m pretty sure I can take care of myself just fine, and I’m leaving next month.”

-

Seungkwan’s day of departure finally came, after a month of preparing he is sure that _he’s ready_ , but something’s bugging him, the never-ending what-ifs.

_What if they don’t like me?_

_What if I was wrong and I am not ready?_

_What if Seoul isn’t the Seoul that I’m expecting?_

_What if -_

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by his teary-eyed mother.

“Are you sure you got everything you need? Seoul is pretty far and plane tickets are expen-”

“Mom….” Seungkwan envelops his mom in a tight embrace.

“Sorry I’m just scared what if you don’t eat, what if you get homesick, who’s gonna take ca-”

“You’re doing it again” Seungkwan half chuckles. 

“Well… I can’t help but worry as your mother you know” Mrs. Boo said with a heartwarming smile, now squishing Seungkwan’s cheeks. Seungkwan can’t help but just smile back and give his mom another tight embrace.

**_Flight OZ8900 to Gimpo International Airport is now open for boarding. Passengers of this flight please proceed to gate 32A._ **

“Looks like you need to go already.” Mrs. boo said while wiping her tears. “Just promise me you’ll eat and take care of yourself properly, no skipping meals, and don’t eat too much ramyeon.” Seungkwan chuckled at the last part. “I promise to take care of myself and eat properly mom, as for the ramyeon part though……”, This made his mom laugh. 

“You should go, the plane might leave you and you’re going to be stuck with us.” his sister said with a smug look, and with that, he was off not without one last embrace from his family.

He was about to start walking to his gate but his mother shouted. “WAIT, SEUNGKWAN EAT THIS DURING YOUR TRIP.” His mother handed him a paper bag.

“DON’T FORGET TO CALL US WHEN YOU LAND, WE LOVE YOU!” His eldest sister shouted. Seungkwan smiled at them and shouted back that he will and he loves them too.

“Thanks,

 _This is it, I guess, I’m so gonna miss this, them._ He thought while walking to his gate.

-

During his flight, he remembered his mom handed him something to eat, so he got the paper bag and opened it. To say he was touched was an understatement, he was beyond touched when he got to see what’s in the paper bag. 

His mother has packed him her signature homemade gimbap, and it was a lot, it would be able to feed for a whole family, his mom probably knew how he loved gimbap and knew he would eat them all in one sitting. 

-

After a grueling hour or so he finally landed at Gimpo, he got his baggage and went outside to wait for his ride.

While waiting for his booked taxi, he called his family.

**_Hello?_ **

_Hello, who’s this?_

**_It hasn’t even been 5 hours since we last met each other and you already don’t know who I am, I’m offended._ **

_Oh, Seungkwan you finally landed?_

**_Duh, how else am I able to call, dear sister? Haha._ **

_You know, It would really be nice to hang up on you right now. Do you know that?_

**_But you won’t. *chuckles*_ **

_You know me too well, anyways, I’m giving mom the phone, good luck. Haha._

_SEUNGKWAN! How are you there?_

**_I’m fine mom, I’m waiting for my taxi right now._ **

_Did you eat anything on the plane? Are you hungry?_

**_Mom, it was a one hour flight, I’m fine, I might eat once I get settled at my dorm._ **

_Ok, DON’T SKIP ANY MEALS IT ISN’T HEALTHY YOU KNOW!_

**_I know mom, I made a promise remember?_ **

_I know, I know, but I’m not gonna stop reminding you._

**_*HONKS* I think that’s my taxi, mom. I’ll call you again later. Say hi to dad for me, I love you guys. Byeeeee._ **

_WE LOVE YOU TOO, AND DONT FORGET TO TAKE YOUR VITAM-_

He chuckles at his mom as he ended the call. He went to board his ride, “Seoul National University please.” Seungkwan said at his driver.

-

During the ride, Seungkwan can’t help but feel amazed, it was his first time seeing tall buildings instead of lush greenery, and the ocean is nowhere to be seen.

It’s a little bit overwhelming for him, seeing all of this, but he knew that after a week or so he will be used to it.

Seungkwan’s taxi passed Seoul National University’s main gate, and it didn’t take long before he arrived at his dorm building, he paid for his taxi and gave a 5 dollar tip.

It was a week before the semester officially starts, so it was bustling all over the campus and the dorms were not an exception to the rowdy students, that’s trying to settle in their new homes. Good thing that Seungkwan did that all the registrations when he visited the campus a week ago.

He was now walking up the steps towards the Global Residence Hall, he chose the dorms meant for international students because even though he lived in Korea he still felt a little out of place because he doesn’t live on the mainland Korea, and he also wanted to meet people from other countries. 

Seungkwan was anxious because he didn’t know anyone around here and he has to share a flat with 3 other people he didn’t know. He can’t help but think that he has no one here and his family is miles away on some island he used to call home, but he has to stay strong.

_I wanted this, this is it, I’m finally here._ He said while walking into the building. 

He stopped in front of their shared flat, _what if they don’t like me, or if we don’t get along with each other?._ He was getting more anxious as the minutes pass. 

He took a deep breath, _you can do this, you waited so long for this and now you’re finally here._ He finally found the courage to open the door after like ten minutes of self-contemplation. 

It was anti-climatic, he opened the door and was greeted by silence, _maybe they’re sleeping or haven’t arrived yet,_ he thought. 

He took off his shoes before fully going inside, and went straight into his room carrying all his luggage. 

He opened the door to his room and to his surprise, three guys he didn’t know were chatting rather loudly inside his room, _why I didn’t hear anything is beyond me, must be the nerves numbing my sense to hear_ , he half laughs at his obliviousness. Which also made his presence known to the other three.

“HI! You must be our 4th flatmate.” The tallest of the three was the first one to notice him.

“Uhhhh… Sure, I guess, and you are?” Seungkwan asked warily, because he obviously didn’t know any of them.

“Oh sorry, I’m Mingyu.” He said offering his hand to Seungkwan. 

“I’m Seu-” Seungkwan got cut off by the other two who was fighting at the background on who gets to introduce themself first.

_Looks like I was worrying myself over nothing._

Seungkwan and Mingyu laugh while watching the other two argue. 

The other two finally made a decision who gets to go first.

“HELLO! I’M SOONYOUNG, KWON SOONYOUNG, but you can call me Hos-” 

“BLAH BLAH BLAH… YOU’RE TAKING TOO LONG” The latter cut Soonyoung’s introduction. 

“HELLO, NICE TO MEET YOU, MY FAVORITE FOOD IS PIZZA, HAVE A NICE DAY”

“As I was saying BEFORE GETTING CUT BY SEOKMIN, I’m Soonyoung but you can call me Hoshi and you can call him Seok-.” 

“OH, I’M LEE SEOKMIN AND YOU CAN CALL ME SEOKMIN.”

Before Seungkwan even gets the chance to introduce himself, Soonyoung and Seokmin went back to arguing on god knows what.

 _I guess it’s gonna be a fun year._ Seungkwan then turned his attention to Mingyu who was still laughing at the other two. 

“Are they always like this?” Seungkwan asked Mingyu confused. 

“They’ve been like this ever since they met each other, and I’m pretty sure they are enjoying each other’s company” Mingyu answers, earning a quiet “ohh” from Seungkwan. 

“GUYS!” Mingyu shouted, making the other two shut up. “Our new flatmate hasn’t even introduced himself yet and you guys are already fighting non-stop.” He continued.

“Sorry.” Soonyoung and Seokmin said in unison. The three are now looking at Seungkwan, waiting for him to introduce himself. 

“Uhhh, hi, I’m Boo Seungkwan and you guys can call me Seungkwan, I hope we all can get along.” He said with a warm smile and a voice laced with nervousness. 

“That’s not gonna happen as long as Seokmin is in this flat.” Soonyoung said with a grin. 

“WHAT DID YOU SAY?” Seokmin retorted, with that, the two went back to arguing. 

“Oh, It got late already,” Mingyu said while checking his phone, “We should leave and give you time to settle” he continued, he then went to the other two who was still busy arguing.

“See you tomorrow, let’s eat breakfast together.” Mingyu said while physically dragging the other two. 

“I’ll check my schedu-” 

“That wasn’t a question Kwan.” Mingyu said before shutting his bedroom door. 

Seungkwan was left dumbfounded staring at the door. His confused face turned into a smile, _I can live with this._

-  
  


He finally finished unpacking, he checked the clock **9:37 PM**.

 _Shoot, I’m supposed to call them again, how did I forget._ He thought while getting his phone to call his family.

**-**

_We love you Seungkwan, goodnight._

**_I love you guys too, goodnight, and don’t miss me too much. Haha._ **

He ended the call at **10:14 PM**.

The call was full of I love yous and I miss yous, and Mrs. Boo nagging Seungkwan to do this and that. 

He finally got room to breathe and rest, after a long day, which consisted of traveling, unpacking, and meeting three new people which he sure he will be close friends with.

_How I wish all the people that I meet will be as friendly them._

He can’t help but think that he’s not gonna pull through and he’s gonna come back to Jeju, proving nothing.

-

He was preparing for bed when he suddenly heard a knock. 

“Hey, It’s Mingyu open up.” 

“What’s up?” Seungkwan said after opening the door.

“Thought you were sleeping already.”

“I was about too.”

“I’m sorry” Mingyu scratched the back of his head.

“No, It’s okay, it’s not like I was sleeping already, but if you did happen to wake me up during my beauty sleep then we are going to have a problem, Mr. Kim Mingyu” Seungkwan was now wearing a wide grin.

“Who would’ve known that you can be scary, yikes.” He retorted with a laugh.

“So, what brings you here anyway?” 

“Oh, I was just going to remind you about breakfast tomorrow.”

“Do I have a choice?” He said with a half chuckle.

“No, you obviously don’t, but it doesn’t hurt to ask”

They both end up laughing.

“You should sleep now, It’s already 11.” 

“Well, I was about to, but you didn’t let me.” Seungkwan said with a smug look.

“Oh, I really did, huh? Anyways, tomorrow, 8 AM be ready, bye, and goodnight.”

“Bye, goodnight to you as well Mr. Kim Mingyu” Seungkwan smiled at him and closed the door.

Seungkwan finally had the chance to lay down his bed, after a grueling day. He didn’t get used to the new bed as he hopes, but he was tired and it didn’t take long before he was drifting off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hansol arrives at Korea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HERE'S SOME FLUFF

Hansol hated the idea of moving, he hated it with a passion, but now he finds himself on a plane bound to Seoul, to continue his studies there, and “to find himself by going back to his roots,” as his mom quoted. You see, Hansol hasn’t really planned anything for his future, and his mom thought that sending him to Korea where his father grew up would teach him a lesson or two. 

Hansol arrived at Incheon Int’l Airport, he wasn’t really in a good mood, and who could really blame him after sitting for more than 14 hours straight, in a metal box flying on the sky. He was walking towards the baggage claiming area when his phone rang.

***

**_Mom._ ** He answered the call.

_ Hi Sollie, did you land already?  _

**_Yup._ ** _ Obviously, otherwise, I wouldn’t have been able to answer your call.  _ He thought with annoyance written all over his face.

_ Good to hear that you arrived in one pie-. _

**_Do you have anything important to say? If not I’m hanging up._ ** He cuts her mother rather disrespectfully.

Ok,  _ I know that you’re not really up to the idea of you moving there, but I think, we think, that you’ll be able to benefit from this.  _ His mother said with a serious tone with hints of concern.

**_Was I not doing fine back there?!_ **

_ We all know that you are really not doing fine here, wasting your highschool years attending parties almost every night, bombing most of your exams, and on the rare days that you’re not out partying, you’re lazing around the house, do you need me to continue? _

Hansol was silent, he couldn’t think of response because he knows his mom is right. 

_ Look, the point is sending you there might help you grow up. So, give it a try and try to live normal there, and if you think nothing is happening we’ll welcome you with open arms. _

**_Ok, I guess I can try._ ** He said quietly.

_ Great! Oh and I’ve contacted you’re cousin from Seoul and asked him to pick you up and bring you to their Uni, He’s name is Seungcheol if I remembered correctly.  _

**_Ok, mom._ **

_ You know we’re only doing this for you, and we love you, Sollie, always.  _

**_I know mom, I love you too._ **

_ Ok, I’m hanging up, bye, and again we love you. _

_ *** _ __  
  


The call ends, he spots his bag and is now walking to the arrival area.

He saw a man looking a little older than him playing on his phone looking bored while holding a piece of paper with his name written on it,  _ he must be Seungcheol, _ he approaches the man.

“Uhh, yo-you must be Seungcheol?” He mutters still unsure. 

“Ah, you must be Vernon, right?” The man Seungcheol said while keeping his phone.

“Yeah?” Hansol was taken aback because Vernon is an old nickname that he thought had died as the years pass.

“Right, let me help you with your bags.” He offered with a warm smile, Hansol gladly accepted the help.

“My car isn’t far from here, is it ok for you to walk?” Seungcheol asked not sure if Hansol would agree.

“Sure, lead the way”

They reached Seungcheol’s car, they packed Hansol’s bag into the trunk, then got in, Seungcheol started the car, and like that, they were off to he’s current and Hansol’s new uni.

-

The arrived at the main campus gate, it didn’t take long before they arrived at the dorms where Hansol will spend and create a new chapter of his life. 

They both got out, Cheol being the good cousin that he is, went to the trunk, and got Hansol’s baggage, while the latter is staring at the buildings right in front of them.

Hansol was lost in thought when his reverie was broken by Cheol.

“You know, they built this complex for international students, I think you’ll feel right at home.”

Hansol kept staring at the buildings.

“Cool, right?”

Hansol, nods in agreement, he didn’t really know how to respond and that’s the best response he can come up with. A comfortable silence enveloped as they were leaning on Seungcheol’s car and admiring the architecture of the building in front of them. Cheol looks at his watch and realizing that it’s getting late rather quickly, so he broke the silence between them.

“I already took care of most of the registration process for you, classes starts in a week, and here are your keys, be nice to your new roommate.” He said with a warm smile.

_ Great _ Hansol thought, he wasn’t fond of the idea that he’s sharing his soon to be home for months with a complete stranger, but what can he do, he wasn’t here to choose his room, and Cheol already did so much for him, so he really can’t blame him for this.

The latter knew what the younger was thinking based on his expression.

“I tried getting you a single room, but they were all full, sorry.”

This startled Hansol, who didn’t realize that he was deep in his thoughts.

“Uhm, it-it’s fine, it’s not really your fault, and you’ve done so much for me yet you didn’t even know me, so, thank you so much for that” He assured Cheol that it was fine  _ when it really isn’t.  _ This made the older smile warmly, noticing how his dongsaeng can act so cutely without even trying. 

Cheol chuckles his response to the younger. “You should get going, it’s getting late already, and you still need to settle in.”

“Yeah, I probably should.” Realization sinks in as Hansol checks his watch and seeing it’s already 4:30 in the afternoon.

“One last thing,” Cheol said after handing the younger his suitcase.

“Hmm, w-what is it?”

“Can I borrow your phone real quick?” 

“W-Why?” He didn’t know why he’s a stuttering mess in front of his hyung.

“So I can save my number, so you can contact me,” Cheol smirks at how cute his dongsaeng really is.

“Oh, I-I haven’t had a chance to buy a lo-local sim yet.” He answered, pouting.

“Aw.” He said before continuing with, “Save this then when you buy one.” As he gets a pen from his pocket and grabs the younger’s arm as he writes his number on his forearms.

“Sorry, I didn’t have any paper around.” He finished while wearing a self-satisfying grin.

“O-Oh, i-it’s fine.” The younger said turning red.

“I-I, I should get going.” He continued.

Cheol smiled and didn’t leave until his precious cousin/dongsaeng was safely inside the building.

Before Hansol could get in the building, he turned around and went back to where his hyung was standing.

“Did you forget somethi-,”

“Tha-thank you, for everything, hy-hyung.” He muttered.

Cheol shot the younger a warm smile and was about to respond when the latter starts blabbering. “Ahhhh, did, did I do that right? I really don’t know how Korean honorifics wor-” 

He cut the younger off with a laugh, “You, are very much welcome, Nonnie?”

Hansol was turning red at the use of the nickname, Seungcheol notices this and laughs again.

“You should really get going, it’s now what? 4:55?” Cheol said as the younger was still standing in front of him, beet red.

“I-, I really should, huh?” The younger realized now laughing and turning around.

“BYE, NONNIE, AND DON’T WASH YOUR ARMS BEFORE TRANSFERING THAT TO SOMEWHERE SAFE!” Seungcheol shouted as Hansol went into the building.

_ I guess I will like it here after all.  _

Hansol went to the direction of the room that’s labeled on the keys his hyung gave keys, thinking what his roommate gonna be like, and where they’re from. He was curious and at the same time anxious because he hasn’t have tried rooming with someone else, and this made his mind go hyperdrive.

_ Will they like me? What if it would awkward all year round, I wouldn’t be able to handle that oh god please no.  _

He stares at the plaque indicating the room number not sure if he’s ready to go in. After a whole minute of just staring at the door, his exhaustion from traveling halfway across the globe sets in. 

_ Screw it, I’m too tired for this. _

He keyed the door and opened it, he saw a man nose deep in a book with super sharp features, he swears that the man’s jawline can cut paper easily, he didn’t notice that he was staring, until the man spoke.

His roommate looked up from his book and said, “If you’re just gonna stand there and stare at me, close the door, you’re letting all the airconditioning out.” Before he went back to reading.

This snapped Hansol out of his thoughts and muttered an almost inaudible sorry, before going inside the room and shutting the door.

Although handsome, his roommate doesn’t look foreign, at all.

_ I thought this dorm was specifically for international and transfer students. _

Standing up, his roommate said, “Yeah, but the other dorms were full so they had no choice but to put me here.”

_ I guess I thought that out loud, _ he thought will staring dumbfounded at his roommate.

“And yes, you did think that out loud.” His roommate continued who was now standing in front of him.

“Jeon Wonwoo by the way.” Offering his hand at the latter, who still hasn’t caught up to what was happening and looking confused.

“Uhh. Vernon.” He said sounding more like a statement rather than an introduction, he returned the gesture at Wonwoo’s hand.

Realizing his mistake, he stammered, “I mean I’m Vernon, my name is Vernon.” Which earned him a laugh from the latter.

_ Woah, smooth, you never fail to amaze me, self.  _

Still laughing, Wonwoo then opened the door and went out, without saying anything.

_ Great, he must think I’m weird or stupid or something, _ He grimaced.

Exhaustion setting back in, he went to his side of the room, unsure of what to do, he decided to change into more comfortable clothes, so he can rest. Unpacking his stuff wasn’t a priority right now since he just finally found the time to relax after a grueling and stressful trip.

-

Wonwoo went back to their shared bedroom with a bag of snacks from a convenience store down the road, expecting his roommate to start unpacking, only to be surprised by a sleeping Hansol in his cute tie-dye pj’s. Wonwoo was staring at Hansol’s sleeping form when he noticed that his blanket was barely hanging on in his body.

_ Isn’t he getting cold? _ He said to himself. 

Placing the bag he was carrying somewhere safe, Wonwoo was now moving towards Hansol’s bed, he forgot how to function properly when he saw the boy’s face and expression, the boy was frowning. 

_ Bad dream huh? _

Wonwoo went and sat at the edge of Hansol’s bed, he then caressed the sleeping boy’s face and whispered “It’s gonna be ok,” to the boy with hints of concern, Hansol’s frown morphed into a relaxed and worry-free expression. 

Staring at Hansol’s face, this is the first time he saw the boy’s face with a peaceful expression, he was awed at how the sleeping boy looked, and it didn’t help his situation that the boy’s features were enhanced by moonlight which filled the room.

Wonwoo might look cold, distant, and a little heartless, but it’s the complete opposite when you get to know who truly is. 

He snaps himself out of staring at the boy with pure awe and adoration, he grabbed the sleeping boy’s blanket and tucked him in properly, earning a cute little noise from the boy, Wonwoo smiled at this and kissed the other’s forehead, then muttered a quick  _ good night and sweet dreams. _

He washes himself up and changed into his sleeping clothes quiet and careful to not wake the boy across the room who was sleeping soundly, he tucked himself to his own bed.

-

Hansol woke up the moment the door opened, but he pretended to be asleep because he thought that his roommate didn’t like him. He heard footsteps nearing, then felt a presence near him.  _ What’s he gonna do? God, he really must hate me and he’s probably thinking of ways how to get rid of me. _

He felt the bed dipped, then felt a hand on his cheek and heard an “It’s gonna be ok,” from Wonwoo. This made all of his worries from earlier disappear and thought that maybe his roommate doesn’t hate him after all. Hansol felt his blanket moving, he made an incomprehensible sound when he felt Wonwoo fixing his blanket on his body and tucking him in, he felt something warm touch his forehead and heard goodnight from his roommate. He felt Wonwoo stand up and heard his footsteps getting farther and farther away.

_ What in the world just happen?!?  _

_ What was that? _

_ Why did he do that?! _

_ Why does my forehead still feel warm? _

_ Why do I feel like my face is heating up? _

_ WHAT IS HAPPENING?!? _

_ WHY DOES HE HAVE THIS EFFECT ON ME??? _

Heart racing, Hansol didn’t know how to act, and how to feel, he was confused, this was all too new to him, Hansol wasn’t exactly inexperienced per se, he had a couple of relationships back then, he was just not used to something like this.

He sighed.

Frustrated, Hansol decided to sleep it off and think about it more tomorrow, because he knew he isn’t in the right state of mind, to process what just happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wonwoo: I AM SPEED
> 
> Idk why I wrote Hansol as cute like this, but here you go I guess.
> 
> I SWEAR THIS IS A VERKWAN FIC, but who doesn't want a good love interest and some character development ;), I also don't know if the pace is too fast or not lmao, well this is my first time writing a fic so please don't kill me lols, happy readings :D

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, guyths.. This is my first time writing a fic please don't kill me :((  
> In case you're confused about their ages, Cheol, Han, and Shua, is a year older, and Chan is a year younger, the rest have the same ages. Hope I made sense :D
> 
> It would be nice to know your thoughts....  
> Also, I might update weekly :D


End file.
